Blood City of nothing
by lebazy
Summary: Hay historias q se cuentan por los caminos y una de ellas es la mía, en ocasiones no es justo lo que el destino nos tiene deparado, lo único q pido es un poco de paz y libertad para mi alma.¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con fervor? Yo si
1. Preludio

**Esta historia la escribí basándome en los vampiros de stephenie meyer. Es una historia original por así decirlo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, por favor dejen Reviews para conocer su opinión.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / // / // / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**PRELUDIO **

**UNA HISTORIA MÁS****…**

No siempre las cosas suceden como uno quisiera, la vida siempre da giros inesperados los cuales jamás podré comprender. Existimos, la vida continua, pocos llegan a cuestionarse los motivos de esta vida, piensan que tienen el control de todo, mas no tienen en cuenta lo que el destino tiene preparado para cado uno. Somos actores de una inmensa obra, donde se desconoce el papel que interpretaremos, se levanta el telón e improvisamos, a mi sentir ese es el chiste, un juego donde cada uno busca su propia verdad, busca encontrar quien es realmente y demostrarlo en el escenario, es engañoso este juego pues cuando crees que todo esta en orden los papeles cambian y vuelves a empezar, el juego de la vida es algo que a ninguno se nos pregunto si queríamos estar dentro, estamos obligados a llegar hasta el final de nuestra existencia… o tal vez ni eso.

¿TU… QUE PIENSAS?

¿Cual es mi nombre?, eso carece de importancia por el momento, lo sabrás cuando el tiempo lo requiera, veo pasar a las personas, distantes, viviendo para ellos mismos, sin preocuparse por los que pasa a su alrededor, un mundo lleno de soledad, de tristeza, donde lo mas añorado es el motor de los días, aquello que los ayudara a encontrar lo mas anhelado

He sido espectador de un sinfín de historias, solo eso, un simple espectador, nunca me involucro más de la cuenta, pero hay una historia que me gustaría compartir, es diferente a muchas de las que he tenido que presenciar.

Todo comienza con una chica, como la mayoría cree tener las riendas de su vida, es joven, tiene sueños e ilusiones, es diferente a la mayoría posee un don que muy pocos son capaces de ver a simple vista, se lo que pronto le ocurrirá, sin embargo no hago nada, solo dejo que las cosas fluyan como deben ser, no soy verdugo ni salvador, no puedo juzgar, solo ver y obedecer, ese es mi rol.

Como observador tengo que conocerla, saber que es lo que hace, que es lo que le gusta, medir el potencial del don que posee, todo parece indicar que es la adecuada, me da lastima saber lo que el destino pronto le deparara.

Llega el día, los demás actores se preparan para salido a escena, como todos los días ella sale, se despide de sus seres queridos, sin saber que ese será el ultimo día que los podrá ver, tiene planes, adora a su pequeño hermano, esta ilusionada con su nuevo amor, esta feliz, jamás le ha pedido mas a la vida, es dichosa, hasta el momento todo lo que pedía se le ha cumplido, siente dicha al saber que es amada y que ama de la misma magnitud, posee el trabajo que desea, sus relaciones son buenas con amigos y familiares, hoy cree que es un magnifico día.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido, esta apunto de llegar a su destino, una pequeña avería en su coche hace desviarse un poco de su camino, baja no entiende el desperfecto, esta en una zona de rasca cielos son tan altos que la rayos de luz no llegan a donde ella se encuentra, hay pocas personas a su alrededor, le extraña el poco flujo de transeúntes, la abordan, todo sucede como en un sueño, divisa a los seres mas hermosos que puede imaginar, los ve, un fuerte sentimiento corre por todo su ser, no entiende, tiene miedo y no comprende aquella sensación, quiere gritar pero lo encuentra absurdo, no tiene por que hacerlo no le están haciendo nada, intenta sonreír, los extraños le regresan el gesto, en vez de sentir alivio la desesperación se apodera de ella, sabe que algo le ocurrirá, se aferra a su auto cree q es su única protección, escucha la voz procedente de uno de los hombres, es un grave sonido el que oye, para sus oídos es el sonido mas hermoso que ha escuchado en toda su vida, aquel extraño le dice que no se preocupe, que nada malo le ocurrirá, quiere creerle pero no puede; hago acto de presencia por fin la puedo ver de frente, sus ojos se abren mas de la cuenta, es hora de hacer mi trabajo, me acerco a ella, puedo escuchar el frenesí de su corazón, intenta moverse, el pánico la tiene inmóvil, cierra los ojos, sus ultimas palabras son: _"Dios, no por favor"_

Su historia se empieza a escribir de nuevo, como cada uno de nosotros desconozco como terminara, para mi solo es una historia mas que estoy destinado a ver, la incertidumbre de lo que el futuro de deparara es todo lo que tengo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver como termina, siempre existe la posibilidades de un final feliz, aunque para mi aun no este escrito, espero que para ella si exista un buen final, aunque como dije en un principio, solo estamos aquí actuando en este inmenso mundo, donde nunca tendremos la certeza del por que de nuestro existir.

FIN. UNA HISTORIA MÁS…


	2. “El día que morí”

Aqui esta el primer capitulo de blood,

La historia de como fue transformada Cassandra

Dejen Rewis para conocer su opinion

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Chaitoo!!

* * *

Capitulo 1 "El día que morí"

"_Hoy perdimos a una gran persona_

_Buena hija, amiga, hermana, compañera_

_Solo nos queda el consuelo_

_Que hoy se encuentra junto a nuestro creador_

_Y es feliz en donde quiera que se este"_

_6 de febrero…_

El 6 de febrero es el día que yo morí, o mejor dicho el día que debí morir, aun lo recuerdo, todavía era invierno cuando ocurrió mi desgracia, en mi lapida esta escrita esta fecha y procuro no olvidarla, para seguir recordando que en algún momento de mi existencia fui humana

El sol siguió saliendo, el mundo siguió su orbita, siguieron naciendo niños y muriendo hombres, solo era una menos en este inmenso planeta, para los humanos Casandra de 22 años dejo este mundo para pertenecer a otro mejor, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que en mi propio mundo existía otro universo tan diferente, uno que creía que solo existía en las películas y novelas de ficción, me convertí en una bebedora de sangre, odio mi posición, me canse de luchar contra la corriente, llevo poco con esta vida, en ocasiones siento que han pasado siglos en vez de años, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he deseado dejar de existir, podría decir que morir, pero muerta ya estoy.

Soy especial o al menos es lo que dicen, gracias a este don me arrebataron mi vida humana y gracias a este aun sigo con "vida" si es que se le puede llamar vida a mi existencia. Desde el principio fui diferente a los recién nacidos, desde el comienzo pude establecer un comportamiento "normal", para lo único que soy buena es para desear, lo que deseo con fervor se cumple, ese es mi tan apreciado "DON", para mi desgracia y su fortuna solo se cumplen los deseos destructivos, para eso me querían para destrozar los clanes aledaños. Es una lastima que no pueda lastimarlos ya que uno de ellos es un escudo.

Hoy en día son dueños de la mayoría de esta tierra, no entiendo el por que de su avaricia, algún día se terminara todo el poder y al final la ciudad será de nadie, ni para dios ni para el diablo, eso es lo que siempre pienso.

Soy prisionera de mis creadores, me guardan como un tesoro, me traen el alimento al escondite así que nunca se en donde estoy con exactitud, los demás me odian y los entiendo, yo no salgo al campo de batalla, solo veo al enemigo una vez y hago mi trabajo, se q el motivo q este escondida tiene un fin, no conozco los motivos solo se q existen seres poderosos que si saben de mi existencia y mi paradero todo podría venírseles abajo, deseo q eso ocurra, pero no veo el día que suceda.

El día q morí/naci, los conocí, eran 5 criaturas celestiales, en un momento pensé que eran ángeles o algo por el estilo, pues su belleza era algo que no existía en la faz de la tierra, eran hermosos cierto pero algo en su mirada borgoña me avisaba que algo malo andaba mal con ellos, a pesar que, me dijeron que no temiese, mis sentidos me decían todo lo contrario, y al final me convertí en lo q soy hoy.

Ludwig, Camus, Paris, Eleazar y Uriel son los nombres de aquellos vampiros, que únicamente he visto dos veces en toda mi existencia, la primera vez fue cuando aun era humana y la segunda al mi despertar en esta nueva vida, recuerdo que el dolor que pase fue insoportable, no puedo decir con exactitud cuantos días pasaron, pero la sensación de quemarse en vida es lo mas fuerte q recuerdo, al abrir los ojos, pude divisar cosas que jamás creí capaz de ver, escuchar lo inexistente, sentir una fuerza que es imposible y experimente por primera vez el ardor y quemazón en mi garganta, aquella dependencia es lo que me describe ahora con la mayor su expresión, la condena a alimentarme por al eternidad, la sangre.

Los cinco se presentaron, me explicaron lo que era ahora, no lograba razonar con exactitud lo que decían, conforme me explicaban todo comenzó a tomar cierto sentido, aunque aun estaba renuente a creerles, me explicaron por que me habían elegido, en aquel momento se me hacia tan inverosímil todo lo que decían que llegue a pensar que todo se trataba de un mal sueño, que pronto abriría los ojos y estaría aun en mi habitación, con mi madre llamándome y todo seria solo el recuerdo de un mal sueño, la prueba que hizo que comprendiera que todo era verdad, fue cuando Eleazar me propuso que deseara destruir algo, lo veía aséptica, no comprendía lo que quería, me pidió que destruyese a otro como yo, en seguida trajo ante mi a un hombre, era como los otros, piel blanca como la cal, los mismos ojos borgoña, su cuerpo era musculoso, intimidaba solo con verle, automatíceme mi instinto salió a relucir, me puse en pose de defensa, Uriel y Camus me abrazan incapacitándome, intente quitármelos de encima pero no pude, el vampiro fuerte fue hacia a mi mostrándome sus dientes en forma desafiante, estaba desesperada quería pelear pero no podía, Eleazar me grito que deseara destruirlo, aun seguía sin comprender pero hice lo que me pidió, desee con todo mi ser que aquel que tenia delante de mi fuera destruido, estaba furiosa, en ese momento no pensaba, imagine destrozándolo poco a poco, recordé la agonía que yo había pasado al ser transformada, mis ojos ardían en fuego, me sumergí en la nada no podía ver todo estaba obscuro, de pronto oí un terrible chasquido, como cuando se rompe algo muy duro, luego un desagradable olor a quemado comenzó a rondar la habitación, después de un tiempo mi ceguera desapareció, cuando mis ojos volvieron a ver, enfrente a mi tenia un cuerpo destrozado consumido por las llamas, los q me sostenían temblaban o tal vez era yo la que estaba temblando, aquel espectáculo me hizo sentir el demonio mas terrible fue en ese momento que comprendí que jamás despertaría de aquella pesadilla

Ludwig se dirigió a Paris, ofreciéndole su agradecimiento por haber encontrado a tan raro y apreciada espécimen, yo aun estaba en estado de shock los dos que me tenían incapacitada me soltaron y fueron a reunirse con los otros tres, me veían con excitación, era como si hubieran encontrado a la gallina de los huevos de oro, todos me veían así, menos uno, Paris, su mirada era inescrutable, parecía lejano a mi realidad, como si fuera uno mas en aquel rebaño de demonios.

No suelen visitarme, mi único contacto con ellos es atreves de Max un vampiro que los conoce desde hace algunas décadas, se podría decir que el es mi "amigo" aunque es mas como un maestro y un compañero para que no me aburra, me enseño como utilizar mi don, aun sigue sin comprender la ceguera que experimento a la hora de atacar, cree que es un tipo de defensa propia, pues yo soy incapaz de ver como los destrozo y sufren, es a lo único que doy gracias de este poder, ser incapaz de ver como hago sufrir a otros.

El crepúsculo volvió a caer y con ello mi tormentosa rutina, odiaba alimentarme de sangre humana, pero me habían dicho que era la única forma en la que podía estar en pie, no creía que esto fuese verdad, tenia q existir otra forma, siempre existía una segunda opción, la forma en que vivía no me hacia feliz pero con el tiempo que llevo en esta vida me hace pensar que solo se puede vivir así, destruyendo, conquistando, tomando territorio y defendiendo, una parte de mi quería pensar en otras formas de vivir, tal vez allá afuera, en algún lugar no tan lejano los vampiros no se disputaran el territorio y vivieran en paz, eso es en lo quería creer, para cuando lograra escaparme de los demonios que me crearon, pudiera estar en un lugar mejor.

Max me llamo, era tiempo de tomar otro territorio, me prepare como siempre, salí antes que los otros, esta vez no tenia que atacar sino hacer que el enemigo desconfiara unos de otros, era una nueva táctica de Max, aun no estaba 100% segura si funcionaria, estaba preparada tenia que hacerlo, era una noche mas, una conquista mas, para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que esa noche sucedería.

FIN. Capitulo 1 "El día que morí"


	3. “Comienzo”

Capitulo 2 "Comienzo"

_Al principio no estaba segura si era lo correcto, tanto tiempo viviendo en la oscuridad me había hecho creer que ese era el único destino que me esperaba_

_Tomar la decisión de escapar no era una buena idea,_

_Vivir era mi único destino_

_Un destino sin un futuro_

_Arriesgarse a cambiarlo era peligroso_

_Una sola oportunidad_

_Es en este momento cuando todo comienza…_

La noche estaba inusualmente calmada, los humanos dormían claro esta, solo pocos se encetaban por los al redores, era fácil moverse, estábamos en pleno verano, podía sentir el calor de la noche, fui la primera en salir, aquella cuidad era importante para ellos, era una cuidad estratégica, si conquistaban este territorio serian dueños de casi todo el país, el enemigo no esperaba esta emboscada, tenían pocos neófitos, nosotros los sobrepasábamos en numero, me acerque a su refugio estaba acompañada por Max, el líder del clan salió, su rostro mostraba descontento.

-Buenas noches_ dijo primero Max

- Que quieren_ su voz era hostil, intuía lo próximo que estaba por ocurrir

- Solo nos preguntábamos si pueden desalojar este territorio, ya que tenemos sumo interés en este lugar

- Estas loco, quienes son ustedes para exigir estas tierras.

Max sonrío a su interlocutor. – Somos los dueños de las tierras aledañas

El sujeto que teníamos en frente se volvió mucho mas pálido de lo norma, sus ojos casi se salen de las cuencas como si hubiera divisado al mismo diablo, aquel pensamiento no era tan erróneo ya que yo encarnaba aquel papel.

-Así que al fin se han dignado a llegar a este lugar _ la entonación de su voz era de descontento

- Eso es correcto, no me gustaría que cayeran hoy tus hijos, es por eso que te pido que se alejen pacíficamente

-Que equivocado estas si crees que dejaremos estas tierras_ volteo a verme, estudiándome con la mirada, hasta ese momento no había pronunciado nada, jamás lo hacia.

- ¿Quien es ella?

- Eso no importa

- Asi que es ella_ me sorprendió que se refiriera a mi, llamo a otros, en menos de lo que imagine estábamos rodeados por 20 vampiros, 8 de ellos eran neófitos y los otros 12 eran vampiros maduros, jamás estuve tan cerca de mis enemigos por lo general trabajaba a la distancia, tener a mis espaldas al enemigo no era bueno, estaba extremadamente ansiosa.

-Cálmate, recuerdas lo que te dije_ Asenti con la cabeza -ponlo en practica.

Hice lo que me pidió, primero hice q se atacaran entre ellos los neófitos, para mi sorpresa funciono, intente hacer lo mismo con los vampiros mas viejos, fue mas difícil, aunque logre mi cometido, los nuevos se abalanzaron contra sus creadores destrozándose entre si, aquello era la señal de mi salida, Max y yo corrimos hacia atrás y los neófitos de nuestro lado comenzaron a lucha, estaba lo suficientemente alejada para ser espectadora de aquella atrocidad, salieron otros vampiros que estaban escondidos, pero todos cayeron en cuestión de minutos, el olor a quemado inundo el lugar, estaba asqueada de ver siempre el mismo resultado, acaso no existían quien pudiera detenerlos.

Me volví hacia el escondite no quería ver que mas iban a hacer, seguramente irían a alimentarse, otra noche mas, otra conquista mas, no sabia por que los 5, de esta forma me refería a mis creadores, nunca estaban en las batallas. De pronto un terrible estruendo sono del lado donde se estaba efectuando la batalla, me gire para ver de que se trataba y me sorprendió ver un ejercito de capas obscuras destrozando a los neófitos de nuestro bando, una oleada de pánico comenzó a crecer en mi interior, Max se encontraba cerca de ellos, intento huir pero una de las capaz negras lo incapacito, ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, pero el gritaba de dolor.

Me eche a correr a otra dirección, pero un brazo me detuvo fuertemente, pensé que era el enemigo que me había alcanzado pero al alzar la vista me encontré con Paris, cerca de el estaban Ludwig, Camus, Eleazar y Uriel

-No seas estúpida_ me gruño Ludwig

- Que sucede, quienes son ellos, por que nos atacan_ estaba aterrada, pues seguían masacrando a los nuestros_ por que no hacen nada_ dije desesperada.

- Haz que entre ellos se ataquen_ dijo Uriel

- QUE_ Mi mente no coordinaba, estaba atenta alo que ocurría en el campo de batalla pero ellos parecían indiferentes a este echo

- No te entiendo Uriel_ sus ojos borgoñas me vieron intensamente, sacudió sus melena larga, quietándose algunos mechones marrones de enfrente.

- Haz que entre ellos se ataquen o mejor empieza a matarlos_ siguió el. Escuche como Camus y Eleazar hablaban en voz baja, al parecer esta era su oportunidad, pero no entendía de que, intente concentrarme pero el miedo se apodero de mi, nunca antes había sentido tal terror, no desde que me trasformaron.

- Paris suéltala_ ordeno Ludwig, este hizo caso y me soltó_ Ahora concéntrate, haz que se ataquen_ ordeno, asentí con la cabeza, concentrándome en que se atacaran pero sus mentes eran muy fuertes, un terrible dolor se extendió por mi cabeza, no sabia que era pero esa sensación me empezó a lastimar, encontré un punto muerto en ellos y solo logre que dos de ellos comenzaran atacarse. Abrí los ojos y como vi en mi mente dos de esas capaz comenzaron atacarse, una capa pequeña los detuvo y los paralizo, esa misma criatura había sido quien había lastimado a Max sin tocarlo, se giro a nuestra dirección, yo me tense pero al parecer ellos no nos veían.

- Has visto al vampiro de la pequeña capa_ dijo Uriel

-Si

- Ese es tu objetivo, destrózalo

Hice lo que me pedían pero aquel fuerte dolor me regreso a la cabeza, alguien lo estaba protegiendo, intensifique aquel deseo para poder destrozarle pero no pude, solo pude causar en aquel ser un pequeño dolor intenso. Abrí los ojos y me tome la cabeza como si estuviera experimentando una gran jaqueca

-No puedo, alguien lo protege

A ellos no les pareció gustar mi comentario.

-Vuélvelo a intentar_ ordeno Uriel

- No puedo_ le gruñí

-Hermano_ la voz serena de Paris se escucho_ No deberías presionarla_ el era muy diferente a sus otros cuatro hermanos, su cuerpo no era tan musculoso ni imponente, era mas bien delgado y alto; su cara era mucho mas simétrica que los demás, sus ojos eran grandes con mirada era pacifica, y su cabello era negro como la noche un poco ondulado y sujetado por una coleta, un pequeño mechón le caía por la frente, nunca los había visto con detenimiento pero el era mucho mas hermoso que los demás.

- ¿Quienes son ellos?_ volví a preguntar un poco mas calmada

- Son los Vulturis_ contesto Paris

- ¿Los Vulturis?_ pregunte confundida

- Los señores de los vampiros_ contestaron los cinco, así que de ellos son de los que se escondían, no sabia que entre nuestra especie también hubiera jerarquías.

- Que vamos hacer_ susurre, si los perseguían eran por algo y si se escondían era por que los estaban buscando, una chisma cruzo mi mente, esta podía ser mi oportunidad para escapar de ellos.

- No nos podemos mover_ dijo Camus_ si lo hacemos mi poder se debilitara y nos podrán ver.

-Tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí_ dijo Eleazar_ captaran nuestro olor y aunque no nos vean, podrán atacarnos

Los cinco se veían mutuamente, tal vez decidiendo que movimiento era el correcto.

-Por que son tan peligrosos para nosotros_ no comprendía aquel miedo_ los cinco voltearon a verme y me ignoraron como si no estuviera presente_ Díganme por que_ les gruño, achique los ojos amenazándolos tal vez no pudiera destrozarlos como era mi costumbre pero había descubierto con los experimentos de Max que poder infligirles algo de dolor aunque uno de ellos fuera un escudo.

- Por nuestro creador_ contesto Paris, los demás lo vieron como si aquella información no fuera algo que yo debería saber.

- Por su creador_ pregunte confundida

- Es lo único que te podré decir por el momento.

Los vi por un momento y decidí que era lo único que les podría sacar, siguieron debatiendo si movernos o quedarnos ahí, los vulturis exterminaron a todos, no dejaron a ninguno vivo, sus capas negras flotaban de un lugar a otro en busca de algo o alguien, tal vez nosotros, al final Camus decidió que lo mejor seria movernos. Los cinco se movieron con demasiado cuidado para no llamar la atención de los demás, ese era mi señal, tenia que ser cuidadosa para no llamar su atención y poder escapar, se movían sigilosamente con rapidez y cuidado, yo iba detrás de ellos, cubriendo sus espaldas, me fui alejando poco a poco manteniendo una distancia prudente, en cuanto se percataron de mi distancia Camus quien era al que seguía se giro a mi.

-Que estas haciendo._ sin pensarlo lo avente con fuerza, las capas grises escucharon el estruendoso golpe y escuche como se dirigían a nuestra dirección, Uriel me sujeto por la espalda y me incapacito

- Acaso estas loca_ cerré mis ojos y me concentre en destrozarlo, tuve éxito, no lo destroce pero le produje un gran dolor y me soltó.

- Tenemos que huir_ grito Eleazar_ si nos atrapan moriremos

Ese era el momento, corrí a la dirección contraria de donde veníamos corriendo, corrí con todas mis fuerza, ni siquiera di un vistazo atrás, sabia q no me seguían, pero sabia que las capas negras se dirigían a toda velocidad a nuestra dirección, tenia que borrar mi rastro de alguna manera, recordé que aquel lugar contaba con una bahía pesquera, corrí mucho mas fuerte y entre como una bala al agua y comencé a nadar, mi rastro debía de perderse en las profundidades del océano, me adentre lo mas que pude y nade hacia el sur.

No sabia si era lo correcto, pero una gran alegría inundo mi pecho, por fin era libre, no sabia que me depararía el futuro o si podría sobrevivir sola, pero que tonterías estaba diciendo, era libre podía ir a donde me plazca, no mas batallas, no mas torturas, por fin iba a descubrir si esta vida en verdad valía la pena, es en este momento cuando todo comienza.

**FIN Capitulo 2 "Comienzo"**


	4. Demonio

Capitulo 3 "Demonio"

_Las oportunidades son pocas _

_No importa si eres humano o vampiro_

_Pero que es lo que soy_

_Me siento como una extraña_

_No quiero ser un demonio_

_Ya no…_

Anduve por las calles de esa ciudad, vagaba como la alma errante que soy, hacia cinco años que no ponía un pie cerca de este lugar, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes cargadas de lluvia, me di cuenta que de esa forma podía andar por las calles a plena luz del día, tanto soñé con ser libre que nunca me puse a pensar en que era lo que haría cuando pudiera andar sin otros detrás de mi, me sentía sola y vacía, no me acercaba mucho a los humanos por miedo a que ellos me descubriera, no había tenido contacto con ellos desde q me transforme, su sangre era una tentación para mi, la ponzoña me quemaba, provocándome un dolor insoportable, por eso no me les acercaba para no delatarme ante ellos, si algo me quedo claro era que nosotros debíamos permanecer en el anonimato.

Camine por los lugares que solía frecuentar, oculte mi rostro en un paraguas que encontré tirado, aun muchos de los que conocía seguían trabajando y viviendo ahí, mi aspecto solo difería en que mi piel era de un blanco marfileño y mis pupilas eran rojo carmesí, de ahí en fuera mi cuerpo y mis facciones seguían siendo las mismas, 1.68, cabello era caoba claro, ligeramente ondulado, me caía en cascada hasta media espalda, hoy lo traía recogido con una trenza.

Vi que varios de mis amigos ya estaban casados, y tenían a sus primeros hijos, una punzada de celos me recorrió, era muy injusto que me quitaran todo, mi familia, el amor, un futuro, y todo para que, para que…, realmente valió la pena, yo creía que no, camine hasta el panteón donde se encontraba mi lapida, ahí un ramo de azucenas yacía en el pasto, mis flores favoritas, las cogi y aspire su dulce aroma, en esta vida se amplificaban todos los sentidos y el aroma de estas me gustaba aun mas, escuche un par de voces acercase a mi, voltee la mirada y vi a dos hombres caminando en mi dirección, los podía ver a pesar de la extensa distancia en la que se encontraban, uno era un chico de quince años, cabello alborotado, un poco mas oscuro que el mió, sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel, ese era el mismo tono de ojos que yo poseía cuando era humana, un fuerte dolor se abrió paso en mi pecho, lagrimas que jamás caerían las sentí en mis ojos secos, quise correr a los brazos de ese niño, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, los años lo hicieron cambiar, todo atisbo de ese pequeño habían desaparecido casi por completo ahora era todo un joven, aun tenia un borroso recuerdo de el, no podía verlo por que estos ojos y esta mente trabajan diferentes a la de los humanos pero sabia que era el, mi pequeño Mau, el hombre que lo acompañaba era mayor, a el también lo recordaba, aquel hueco en mi pecho se hizo mas profundo al recordarlo. El era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que era una niña, fuimos inseparables hasta que me ocurrió esto, sabia todo de el, y el todo de mi, unos meses antes de que me convirtiera en este vil demonio, me di cuenta que lo amaba y que el me amaba, recuerdo que era dichosa, la mujer mas dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra, el se quería casar conmigo, queríamos formar una familia juntos, y vivir por siempre hasta que la muerte nos separara, cerré los ojos esperando sentir lagrimas que jamás caerían, el dolor era agudo y dolía incluso mas que la ponzoña de mi garganta, ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Por qué dios me castigo convirtiéndome en un demonio, un ser maldito?. Deseaba la muerte mas que nada en ese momento, no se por que no deje que aquellas capas me asesinaran como lo hicieron con los otros, ellos se fueron acercando cada vez mas, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, escale uno de los árboles que estaba cerca, me escondí en lo mas alto para que ellos no me vieran, las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer por un momento, supuse que estaba haciendo frió pues los dos se encontraban muy abrigados, se detuvieron enfrente de mi lapida.

-Hola casandra_ dijo Mau_ vine a verte para darte las nuevas, fui aceptado en el equipo de americano y tu que decías que eso sucedería cuando las vacas volaran y febrero tuviera 30 días, pues hermana lo logre,_ en su rostro se mostró una enorme sonrisa, aunque la melancolía se escondía detrás de esta._ Se que estas en algún lugar cuidándome, mama y papa te extrañan, yo también te extraño_ su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco_ no fue justo que murieras_ limpio una lagrima de su rostro_ sigo cumpliendo la promesa que te hice el día de tu entierro, soy un buen hijo como tu lo fuiste con mis padres, seré el gran hombre que siempre deseaste que fuera, te prometo hermana que lo seré por ti._ ese niño rompió en llanto, abrazándose del chico que tenia a su lado, este lo consolaba y le decía que todo estaba bien, que a mi no me gustaría verle llorar de esa manera y me burlaría de el si lo veía así, eso me hizo reír y a mi hermano también.

-Tu hermana esta en un mejor lugar, Dios así lo quiso, su alma descansa en paz y ahora es nuestro ángel de la guarda._ como deseaba ser en verdad un ángel en vez de demonio.

- Gracias Alex, eres como un hermano para mi, aunque tu y Casi nunca se casaron.

- Bueno muchacho, ya hablaste con tu hermana, veámonos antes que a tu madre le de un ataque.

- No vas hablar con ella.

- No, ayer hable un largo rato con ella, por eso hay azucenas en su tumba

- Bueno, Adiós Casi, nos vemos luego hermanita

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos baje del árbol, quería seguirles y ver a mis padres una vez mas, pero no sabia si soportaría ese dolor.

Me hospede un hotel del otro lado de la cuidad, robe algo de ropa de una tienda, así como efectivo y unos lentes de sol, era una estupidez andar con ese tipo de lentes en plena lluvia pero mis ojos eran escarlata y escandalizaría a las personas del hotel. Me di cuenta que les parecía hermosa a las personas, aunque instintivamente se alejaban de mi, me hospede en aquel sitio por cinco días, ese había sido el plazo que me di para ver a mi familia a escondidas, despedirme de ellos y no volver a verlos jamás.

Los primeros días estuve escondida en el hotel pues el sol estaba a todo lo que daba, en las noches salía a vagar por las calles pues no estaba segura si ir a mi casa.

El miércoles por la tarde decidí ir a mi casa, el día estaba nublado y no había nadie por los alrededores, entre a hurtadillas por el patio trasero y entre por la puerta de servicio, la casa era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, subí por las escaleras y entre a la que era mi habitación, todo estaba intacto a como lo deje el día que morí, los papeles sobre el escritora, mi cama desecha, abrí la puerta del armario y toda mi ropa se encontraba en su lugar, cogi algunas de mis prendas y las guarde en una maleta, tenia una foto con mi toda mi familia, y la guarde ese seria el único recuerdo que me llevaría de ellos, escuche la puerta de la entrada abrir, estaban llegando mis padres con mi hermano acompañado de Alejandro, se estaban despidiendo de el por que se iría al extranjero a trabajar, me daba gusto por el, todos sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo.

Salí por mi ventana de un salto y me asome a la ventana, vi a mis padres mucho mas viejos a como los recordaba, sus caras eran de felicidad aunque su semblante era demacrado, no ha de haber sido fácil para ellos perder a su hija mayor, mi madre sujetaba una de las fotos que tenia de mi con las mano y la veía, estaban platicando de mi y lo que yo hubiera hecho si aun continuara con vida, me dolía saber que jamás podría estar con ellos, no podía hacerles saber que su hija era un demonio.

Los observe todo el rato que estuvo Alejandro en la casa, ya era de noche cuando el se fue, me oculte entre los arbustos para que no me viera, mi madre y mi hermano lo despidieron desde la entrada, ya no llovía, pero un fuerte aire corría, lo vi andando por la cera, mis padres entraron a la casa y me despedí de ellos en un suave susurro, seguí a Alex con bastante distancia, se detuvo en la esquina y yo hice una cuadra antes, dio la vuelta y lo seguí sin que los humanos me vieran, estaba en un cruce, no había autos a los alrededores, parecía algo tenso lo supe por la rigidez de su cuerpo y el irregular latido de su corazón, de pronto el aire golpeo en su dirección y me llego su esencia, su sangre era dulce, mas dulce que ninguna otra, el volteo y me vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme, su corazón latía rápidamente, su respiraciones era entre cortada, distinguí todas sus reacciones pero mi cabeza no reaccionaba, la sed me estaba quemando, tenia mas de 4 días sin alimentarme y el fuego se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, deje de pensar y me abalance sobre el.

-Casandra_ me pareció escuchar, no preste mucha atención pues mis dientes ya se encontraban en su yugular y lo estaba mordiendo, sentí ese liquido caliente por mi garganta, disfrute su olor y su sabor, no existía mangar mas delicioso, seguí succionando hasta que no quedo nada, cuando mi mente dejo por mi reacciono me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, deje caer el cuerpo que se escucho como un cascaron vacío, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, comencé a respirar rápidamente, ¿Qué había hecho?, lo mate…

-NO, NO, NO…_ grite desesperada_ Alejandro. Alejandro_ pero su cuerpo inerte yacía en mis pies, ni un alma se cruzo por ese cruce, me sentía fatal, era una asesina, no tenia perdón de Dios, mi cuerpo estaba como en shock, sentí como venia alguien detrás de mi, debía hacer algo, pero no sabia que, jamás me vi en la necesidad de desaparecer un cuerpo, de todas maneras no sabría que hacer con el cuerpo de él, había matado a mi mejor amigo.

-Calma_ escuche una cantarina voz de varón, el era como yo_ no te voy hacer daño_ me gire y vi a un hombre acercarse a mi y cargar el cadáver inerte

FIN Capitulo 3 "Demonio"


End file.
